This invention relates to an apparatus and method for manipulation of the skeletal structure of an individual, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method useful for aligning the spinal vertebrae of an individual.
In modem society, the individual undergoes many daily stresses impacting on general health. Even the sedentary office worker is not immune to such stress which often manifests itself in the form of muscle tension or sore backs from hours of office sitting perhaps followed by frantic attempts at physical exercise to relieve such symptoms. Many times the physical exertion only exacerbates the problem resulting in debilitating lower back pain caused by weakened or misaligned skeletal structure requiring a visit to a chiropractor or doctor to alleviate the problem by manipulation of the muscles and skeletal structure back into the proper orientation. Back pain caused by misaligned spinal vertebrae is legendary for its ability to appear at the most inopportune moments and totally disable its victim. Realignment of the spinal vertebrae can be both painful and difficult, as muscles, as well as actual bone misalignments, many times oppose realignment procedures, requiring a health practitioner to exert more force than is preferred to urge realignment.
Individuals are at an even greater disadvantage than the health practitioner as any attempt to align their own spinal vertebrae requires them to work in an area that they cannot easily reach or observe in order to apply the needed appropriate pressures. Also, if they err and a misalignment occurs, they may be incapacitated from any further action and be left helpless until aid arrives.
Consequently, a method and apparatus are desired that would aid both the practitioner and individual to align the spinal vertebrae with a minimum of difficulty, guesswork or health danger.